fallen for a demon
by centipedegirl
Summary: My name's fatal also known as project 13. I drink blood and draw my dreams and past. one night my hunt failed, and I fell into the hands of the creeper. Are we meant to fear...because I think I'm doing the opposite. My first JC story so please, go easy. I'm no to good at spelling and comers, never have been
1. Chapter 1

**centipedegirl: yo what up, this is are JC story.**

**JC; alright, who gave you monster drink.**

**CG; (points to Freddy)**

**Freddy; what did I do**

**CG; (whispered) had to blame somebody…you're the closest.**

**JC; (growl)**

**CG; (shrugs at Freddy)**

**Freddy; watch it mandible boy, otherwise you won't wake up from your next 23 year sleep.**

**JC; (growl) why did you give her monster.**

**Freddy; (growl) I didn't.**

**JC and Freddy head to head.**

**Freddy; why don't you drop your balls, before facing me.**

**JC; at least I have balls to drop**

**CG; (whispered) oh sour spot.**

**Freddy; (growl) go get laid.**

**JC; at least I can get laid.**

**Freddy; always from the people you rape.**

**CG: Abby disclaimer and help. **

**Abby; owns nothing, apart from her OCs **

Intro

Fate, it's shorter for my real name. Fatal, is my name or as they used to call me, project 13. I no longer live as an experiment but as the village call a vampire. I think they've misunderstood a legend to reality, I ain't no vampire, fair enough, I drink blood but I don't change into a bat, yea I have wings but I don't know how to fly and since, when dose a vampire have the mark of a dragon on the right side of her face or has, horns coming from her head, titanium talons for nails, bat wings with titanium thumbs a flippin' tail with a flippin' titanium blade on the end. Would you still call me a vampire….I wouldn't and I don't think the splices would ether. They know what I am…but they don't know who I am. They don't know, what lies beneath my human skin. They don't know, if I have a soul or not…to be honest I don't know ether. Do I have a soul? Did I have a soul? Was it that agonising, burning pain I felt, when they filled my prison with their white gas, were they destroying my soul? I don't know…but do they know, it wasn't a monster they were slowly killing, it was another of their kind, a little girl. The human skin, I wear isn't always a disguise but it shows you a part of me, something that not many humans notice. A little girl, who looks the age of 12. That's true, I look that age but I'm not, I just simply stopped growing but keep ageing. What would you see me as? A human or monster? Would you say I have a soul or not? Do the humans, who tortured me, deserve to live and keep their soul's…I didn't think so and so they died. I'm not someone who believes in God and Satan **(sorry if it's spelt wrong)** but I do believe in karma and the angel of death who wouldn't? Karma is what they got and the angel is who took their disgusted souls.

So far my life is stupid, I still hide, I still hunt, I still feed but I can feel something; rumours say, there's another, another what?

And why do they keep saying "the creeper's back."

/

Chapter one

Bump, in the night

My mind, was wondering who is the creeper? That question has been biting my ass all day. My hunt hasn't even started and still, humans keep panicking over his name. I chose to ignore their chattering and started focusing on my drawing. Yea, I draw so what, bite me. I draw my dream and my horrible past. I draw my containment; metal walls all around, see through 2in glass and a girl inside; her chest cavity is covered in bloody bandages also her breeding cavity, that's what she had to wear. Her legs are bought into her chest, her arms are tucked in and her tail is coiled around her body. She is cold, but that's how her body always has been. I remember that day, it was my first change, my heart ceiled itself in bone and my tail grew. They took me for operation, when I awoke I was the picture, a bloody mess. I sketch the prison with all the detail although there isn't much. I add no colour, why should I? It was never warm… always cold. It hurts to remember these things but I can't help it, there burned in my brain and forever, the truth to what I am now. After finishing my drawing, I flip through the other 6 pages one certainly catches my eye. It's one I drew after a hunt; it's me, feeding from my victim's neck. I was out in the open that day. I had no other choice. The male, was part of the police force; a child had been abducted that day and they mistaken me for the child. I was dreadfully wounded, after a fight with the village dog packs. The male only flashed the light on me and for that I was thankful. I could already see the male, thanks to my nocturnal **(sorry if spelt wrong) **eye sight. The carcass were already starting to wreak the air and I knew, if I didn't feed I would bleed to death. I laid low as the male approached, waiting for the right time to strike. He stopped and turned the light to one of the carcasses, this wasn't good so I just struck. My fangs, pierced his soft flesh with ease. A shadow flew over me but I didn't care, I was feeding, nothing matters. This picture shows the shadow; wings. Big wings that's all I drew. Myself, my victim and wings.

My stomach growled, I haven't fed in 3 days. After closing my art pad, I reached for my over coat then stalked to the roof. The sun shimmered over my pale face. I closed my amber eyes, enjoying the morning sun until my stomach demanded feeding; giving me burning pain, making me clutch my stomach in agony. I listened to its orders and jumped. With lethal silence, I land on the earth and take a deep breath. It's good to be out I think and head for the village.

/

After walking a good 3 miles I see the village but something's wrong. I pull my hood down and carry on walking until a very strong scent coats the air. Panic…the village is in panic their scared…of what. Once I'm in the centre I start planning who I'm going to have.

They keep running but why. My mind wonders. I take no notice of their stupidity and carry on with my business.

"The creeper back!" a women screams catching my attention.

Alright I give up, who the hell is this creeper guy.

I'm really sick and tired of hearing his name. There's no point with trying to find a meal here and WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE. The men from the lab are here… but why. I take no chances, and just walk away. I will have to come at night, to hunt.

(5 hours later)

"Nightfall." I whispered, staring at the stars, I haven't turned yet and for that I'm glad. I chose to hunt somewhere else, an old factory I grabbed my art pad and pencils to head out.

When I got to my destination, I caught a familiar scent .blood just what I need, to satisfy my hunger. My eyes turned changed, so I could see in the dark. I could see a tall man, un-loading what seemed to be a white sheet, covered in red stains. I'm really losing my energy. I took my chances, and leapt for his throat. He knew I was coming and simply helped my momentum. He grabbed my leg and chucked me into a wall. I've lost too much energy, so I just let the darkness take me all I remember is his figure looming over me and those dagger like teeth stare down on me.

**CG; yea, first chap. I am a bit bad with spelling and comers so sorry if I've missed or misplaced any. **

**Abby; have you cooled down.**

**CG; no. what did you do with Freddy and JC?**

**Abby; knocked them out, then nailed them to the roof.**

**CG; (shocked face) what did you do about JC wings.**

**Abby; drilled them into the wood.**

**CG; harsh…what did they do to you.**

**Abby; (glares) annoyed me with the insults and JC said I sucked on Freddy's demon. He involved me for no reason.**

**CG; (shuts mouth)**

**Abby; and Freddy said he heard you screaming JC name, when he raped you last night.**

**CG; (steam forming from her ears) what did you do to him.**

**Abby; that's your job…not mine.**

**CG; review, please, while I attended to some merger issues (grabs kitchen knife)**

**Abby; review, if you want Freddy to live or not…and quickly.**

**Freddy; review please!**

**Abby; how did you hear us. **


	2. Chapter 2 why?

**CG; Thank you my fellow reviewer 'cetanukawm' I will keep writing this story. I heard from spidergirl about that 'lucky you' fellow all I can say is ignore him and keep doing what you love best. If you have any trouble from him again tell him what u think.**

**SG; like I said in the review, what he said was insulating and un-called for. We would all like to say thx anyway.**

**Abby; thx.**

**JC; thx for reviewing (CG threatened chock him with his own manhood, if he didn't say thx.)**

**Abby; say thx Freddy.**

**Freddy; why should I?**

**Abby; because, if it wasn't for the review you would still be on the roof with CG skinning you alive…slowly.**

**Freddy; grrr.**

**CG; (holds up kitchen knife and drill) do you want to continue.**

**Freddy; (glare)**

**CG; (glare)**

**Freddy; fine (growl) thx for the review.**

**SG; (pats Freddy on the head) good boy.**

**CG; Abby disclaimer.**

**Abby; CG and SG own nothing apart from the story board and OC. Dose not own JC.**

**JC; thank heavens.**

**Freddy; never knew you believed in heaven.**

**Ghost rider; read and review.**

**CG and SG; WHO THE FUCK R U! **

Chapter 2

Why?

Pain, that's all she could feel, agonising, burning pain; needles were being jabbed into her skin, blood samples they were taking. This, this is why she kill humans. She was mistreated…misunderstood, she killed their predators; criminals of their own kind, she killed. 30min of brutal pain, felt like being skinned alive, you can guess how much it hurt but your guesses will still be wrong.

I watched the figure scream in agony; her pale face showed nothing but pain, her fanged mouth, splayed in a silent scream; why I say silent…well it fell on deaf ears. Her dark hair, draped over her shoulders. I could feel the pain she went through, you could say they were skinning her alive because that's what it felt like. Torture. She never deserved this! Nobody deserves that kind of pain!

They covered her chest and breeding cavity, with clean bandages however, speckles of blood still stained the ends. When the humans left, I approached the girl; she showed no signs of life; you couldn't see her breathing nor her heart beating. No matter how selfish it seems, I wanted to believe she was dead; she was better off 6ft under then a living creature who only knew pain and hatred. I just couldn't wrap that thought around it though, a strong vibe was telling me 'life remains in this specimen' who am I to judge a vibe that tells the truth.

The humans came back with a more equipment. I still stand by the girl, and the humans never notice me.

"Doctor, do you think she will survive this virus?" a female questions.

"She has already survived the titanium liquid, she could survive this. If not it won't matter she's given us more than enough analysis." The male replies, grabbing the needle with clear liquid and a few blue speckles. Before the male injects the girl, he places his gloved thumb on her tribal dragon mark. With that action, the girl shoots her eyes open. Her eyes, the colour of mine; amber with flecks of green.

The males glare, was no match for the girl's death glare. She grabbed his arm in a bone crushing grip. The male looked at the female, giving her a silent plea, she obeyed. Stupid female. The girl looked at the female, daring her to make a move. As soon as the female turned to the door, the girl grabbed the injection from the male's hand and throw **(sorry if it's the wrong word or term)** it at the fleeing female, effetely piercing her neck, even stabbing her jugular. The female instantly dropped to the floor. Satisfied with the scene, the girl turned back to the male. A grin plastered her face; human and fanged teeth reviled. The fangs were a few centimetres longer than her human teeth but that's how she feeds and that's what she did.

She stabbed her fangs in the male's neck, viciously draining his life. With a snarl, she tore her fangs from his throat; A small trail of blood, leaked from her bloody lips. 12 holes remained in the male's lifeless corpse. She neatly, lade her black/grey and yellow wings on her back; you would think there a tattoo but there not. She hooped off the table and approached the dead female. Her eyes roamed the corpse until they landed on a card. With ease, she tore the card from its chain and slammed it on the monitor. The door lights turned green and the door swished open. The corridor was empty that was until footsteps were heard. A choice had to be made, confront them or run, she did just that, she ran to a room with all the controls. A young male was in the room, but because of it being so dark, he couldn't see what danger lurked in the shadows. She enclosed on her prey and with one move, had him pinned agents the wall. He chocked and grasped her hand, wanting nothing more than to breathe but that wouldn't happen. His other hand reached for the alarm but she saw this and grabbed his wrist, crushing his bone. "How do I get out?" she demanded "I'm not telling shit." He sputtered out, clearly not caring about his life. She only smiled at his reply and replaced her hand with the blade of her tail. Giving no warning, she decapitated his head and let his body fall to the ground. A faint smile, crept its way onto her face. "My name's fatal for a reason. It means death and that's what I bring." she spoke, almost a whisper but it was soft like silk but as deadly as a pack of hunting wolves.

That was the day I escaped from the containment. My first escape was a fail; I broke the glass to get out but in doing so, set the alarm off. Armed men ran in and started spraying white gas on me. It hurt very badly; parts of my skin, flacked of, my blood was painting the floor. After that incident, I swore on my mother's grave, I will break free. I kept that promise.

I snapped my eyes open, my head hurt and my body felt broken. I could hear a song playing.

Jeepers creepers where did you get those eyes.

Then the music stopped. The male was nowhere in spectrum…or as I thought. Suddenly, the door crashed open and a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the room.

30min, 30min of the victim screaming till all went silent and I don't mean silent when you hear water droplets I mean dead silent. My mind was screaming at me to run but my stomach was growling for food. I wasn't afraid about my surroundings but rather the opposite…curious. I lifted my head and caught the smell of blood. That did it. I was on my feet in no time and stalking the door.

When I reached my destination, I peeked inside. My blood froze; there was a dead male with his eyes ripped out, in the middle of the room. I could feel eyes on me and there was. All I could do was stare at the creature; his gaze burring into mine, teeth bared, claws out and a knife in one hand. I could feel my claws forming but I refused to change. He was faster than I thought; he was already an inch away from my face, his hand was coiled around my throat, suffocating me. One minute I'm 3in of the ground the next…I'm slammed on a table and having my wrist chained together, my trench coat gets torn off and now I'm only in my bandages. Thank the angels, he hasn't torn them off as well. He just stares at me. He shouldn't be able to see my scales, my bandages, hair and wings cover them. He dips his head down to my neck and starts…sniffing. I just keep still, resisting the urge to stab him with my tail instead a warning growl, rumbles from the depths of my throat. He lifts his head back up and glares at me then goes back to my neck. I can smell him, but it's not a bad decaying smell that you would expect to find but…quit sweet…clean. Oh god I can see his pulse beating, I could feel my primal urges. Bite him bite him was what my stomach was telling me and I could feel my eyes changing and my fangs extending, ready to bite. I couldn't, instead I closed my eyes and turned my head. He seemed pleased by this act and placed a hand on my stomach. He's warm my, god HE'S WARM. I was trying with all my strength no to slice his hand off, from the sudden contact. Time went on, until he…un-chained me and I was great full. I rolled of the table and ran to the back of the room, away from him not because I was scared but because…I felt something…unfamiliar. He just looked at me and all I could ask was.

"Why?" he shocked me when he replied.

"Different. Don't show fear. Don't smell right. Different scent." He rasped out before he opened these huge bat wings and flew away.

Since when did humans have wings?

**CG; yay, chap2 up for ya (spins around) sorry for misplaced or missing grammar.**

**JC; no, humans don't have wings.**

**CG; (evil glare) I know that dumass.**

**SG; Abby left to go hunt.**

**CG; (feels tears)**

**SG; so I found the ninja turtles (points to the turtles)**

**CG; (squeals)**

**Freddy; great more hybrids (folds arms)**

**Mikey; no, not hybrids mutants.**

**CG; review (sits on JC and hugs him)**

**Everyone including JC; WTF?**

**SG; review before CG dies with knowing what she's doing.**

**Ghost rider; quick!**

**SG; I thought I delt with you before (grabs hose)**

**Donnie; review no flames because we've a lot here. **


	3. Chapter 3 say goodbye

**SG; OMG thank god you reviewed, CG held a shotgun to her head so I had to knock her out with the frying pan.**

**FREDDY; why didn't you just let her finish the job?**

**SG; (getting angry)**

**Donnie; if she let her finish the job then she wouldn't be able to wright the story.**

**Freddy; so?**

**SG; (getting angrier.)**

**JC; (making the cake.)**

**SG; MICKY DISCLIMER!**

**Micky; owns OC not JC and SG is writing.**

**SG; read review. Enjoy. **

Chapter 3

"Different. Don't show fear. Don't smell right. Different scent." What did he mean by that, I know I'm a hybrid but how does he know my scent is different everyone has a different scent so why is mine the most different…I'm confused, great the winged man has confused the hybrid well done, round of applause. I just smash my head on the wall "I hate being confused." I growl while fisting the wall with my right hand. To pass time I start singing.

Some days, I just wanna up and call it quits.

I feel like I'm surrounded by a wall of bricks.

Every time I go to get up, I just fall in pits.

My life's like, one great big ball of shit.

If I could just, put it all into all I spit.

Instead of always tryin' to swallow it.

Instead of starin' at this wall and shit.

While I sit writer's block, sick of all this shit can't call it, shit.

All I know is I'm about to hit the wall.

If I have to see another one of mom's alcoholic fits.

This is it, last straw, that's all that's it.

I ain't dealin' with another fuckin politic.

I'm like a skillet bubblin' until it filters up.

I'm about to kill it, I can feel it buildin' up, I've been sealed enough.

My cup, runneth over, I done filled it up.

The pen explodes ink spills my guts.

You think, all I do is stand here and feel my nuts?

Well I'ma show you what, you gon' feel my rush.

You don't feel it, then it must be too real to touch.

Peal the dutch, I'm about to tear shit up.

Goosebumps yea, I'ma make your hair sit up.

Year sit up, I'ma tell you who I be.

I'ma make you hate me, cause you aint me.

You waite, it ain't too late to finally see.

What you closed-minded fucks were too blind to see.

Whoever finds me is gonna get a finder's fee.

Out this world, ain't no one out their mind as me.

You need a piece of mind?

Here's a piece of mind.

All I need's a line.

But sometimes I don't always find the words to rhyme, to express how I'm really feelin at that time.

Yea sometimes, sometimes, sometimes.

Just sometimes, it's always me.

How dark can these hallways be?

The clock strikes midnight, one, two, then half past three.

This half-assed rhyme with this half-assed piece of paper.

I'm desperate at my desk, if I can just get the rest of this shit off my chest again.

Stuck in this slump, can't think of nothin'.

Fuck I'm slumped, but wait, here comes somthin'.

Nope, it's not good enough, scribble it out.

New pad, crinkle it up, and throw the shit out.

I'm fizzling now, thought I figured it out.

Ball's in my court, but I'm scared to dribble it out.

I'm afraid, but why am I afraid?

Why am I a slave to this trade?

Cyanide, I spit to the grave.

Real enough to rile you up.

Want me to flip it, I can rip it any style you want.

I'm a switch hitter bitch,Jimmy Smith ain't a quitter.

I'ma sit until I get enough in me to finally hit a fuckin boilik point, put some oil in your joints.

Flip the coin bitch, come get destroyed.

An MC's worst dream, I make 'em tense.

They hate me, see me and shake like a chain-link fence.

By the looks of 'em, you would swear that jaws was comin'.

By the screams of 'em, you would swear I'm sawin someone.

By the way they're runnin', you would swear the law was comin'.

It's now or never and tonight is all or nothin'.

Momma Jimmy keeps leavin on us, he said he'd be back.

He pinky promised, I don't think he's honest.

I'll be back baby, I just gotta beat this clock.

Fuck this clock, I'm make them eat this watch.

Don't believe me watch, I'ma win this race.

And I'ma come back and rub my shit in your face, bitch.

I found my nitch, you gon' hear my voice.

'Til you sick of it, you ain't gonna have a choice.

If I go scream 'til I have half a lung.

If I had half a chance, I'd grab it- Rabbit-Run

By the time I had finished rapping, the wall had a dent and my knuckles were bloody. He hadn't returned yet which spared me time. I chose my option wisely, his fresh victim was what I needed and the only fresh victim would be the naked blind man. I could feel my fangs growing and my eyes changing, primal instincts were taking over and this time I listened. I crawled to my waiting victim, with little strength I had. In no more than a split second, I had my jaws latched on his throat; blood pouring into my mouth, cold and partly fresh, it was ether this or dying slowly and painfully; the creature inside would growl, scratch, roar and snap. This world will never be safe unless I confront this demon myself…but I can't…she's inside me…I can see her, it's hard to make out but I can see her red eyes and the dragon mark.

When I finished I sensed disturbance, he's back. With the speed of a striking rattlesnake, I make a run to the corner. I wasn't scared but just…uncomfortable with his presence; having spent many years behind glass. Having human males spray your cell with knock out gas then take your unconscious body for samples and a whole world of pain. Feel like you're being skinned alive, that's only the beginning imagine the ending. You can't guess because it never ends every pain I felt was only the beginning of something worse. My chamber was no safe place. The 2in glass couldn't hold the threat the outside world had to give. The iron walls couldn't mute my victims dying screams; the glass was always stained with their life. My cell was never safe, not for me, not for anyone. My chamber was always dark; the darkness was my ally, kept me hidden, in my eyes kept me safe. Darkness was my only friend. When they created me, they thought they had control over me, they were wishing death. They had to be, I take no responsibility for my actions, it's their fault I'm as savage as I am now. They put their citizens in grave danger. Try living my life, then you'll know how uncomfortable it is being around strangers…especially men.

He came in and just stared at me; my body was huddled into the corner, my legs were brought into my chest and my arms were tucked inward. My eyes just locked with his. I gave off no scent of fear but just stared. He stalked over to me, before he could reach me the bag moved, his victim was still alive. He turned his head and faced the bag, then left. I wanted to see who this survivor was. When I approached the bag I caught the scent of a female. My claws shredded at the bag until a face perked out. Before I could stop myself, a vicious growl ripped from my throat. This was the female that I thought I could trust and instead, she led me into an ambush.

"you." I growled with venom.

"Specimen four." Her words came out with shock and I wouldn't blame her, this is the first time she has ever heard me speck.

"Please help."

"Help yourself." I couldn't believe she asked for me to help after what she did. I dismissed her rotting body and left her for dead. If he found her then it must mean that the men are close by, I would have to protect myself and the creature.

Why do I care?

**JC; made the cake.**

**CG; (semi-awake.)**

**EVERYONE; HAPPY BIRTHDAY CG.**

**CG; thanks (faints.)**

**SG; lol. **


End file.
